


Oh My Dear Lord

by UnderUrsa



Series: Empty Crowns [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Gods AU, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: Techno was the god of spilt blood and he had been in enough wars to fill human lives hundreds of times over. He could hear the voices screaming his name, and the pull towards a bloody battle mixed well with their cries.OrTechno and Phil get pulled into a war and ask that Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur stay out of it for their own safety. They should have known better than to believe that the two youngest would stay put.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Empty Crowns [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663
Comments: 14
Kudos: 367





	Oh My Dear Lord

**Author's Note:**

> The Dream Team POV is taking longer than I thought, so y'all get this for now. 
> 
> This one is definitely going to be continued, so look out for that! This one's a little shorter because of that, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

War called to Techno in a way it did no one else. 

There were warriors that dedicated their lives to the battlefield, humans who spent almost every waking moment fighting for their lives, but Techno was the god of spilt blood, of the intention of cutting someone open, and he had been in enough wars to fill human lives hundreds of times over. 

Small battles Techno could usually push out of his mind and ignore, personal disputes were trivial, but wars between countries, where hundreds upon thousands of people were praying for his guidance and his protection, those made him pause. 

The blood god could hear them all. He heard their prayers, and the call of battle, the singing of blood hitting dirt, pulled him towards the conflict. He could feel the power and chaos of places where blood had been given in offering to the ground beneath his feet.

When a war was first ramping up, it was easier to ignore. Only a few battle-hardened warriors called on his name to strengthen them, but as more and more people joined in the purposeful shedding of blood, the voices echoing in his mind became a chorus, and then a cacophony, no longer able to be ignored.

Techno knew that he had been staring into the fire in front of him for longer than was normal, but he couldn’t seem to look away. The voices were so loud, blocking out his own thoughts as they chanted to him, begged for blood and protection and strength that he could not give them.

When it came to deciding a battle, the blood god was impartial. Whoever came in front of his sword was cut down. Trivial human alliances did not matter to him, neither did the tides of war. He was a force of nature, and that was enough. 

A hand was placed on the blood god’s shoulder and Techno painfully tore his eyes away from the flames to slowly look up at Phil. The man standing behind him looked remorseful. 

“You’re feeling it too, aren’t you?”

Technoblade hummed in agreement and turned back to the flames. 

“Feeling what?” Tubbo piped up from across the fire, looking at the two of them in confusion.

Phil sighed and sat down next to Techno who was still staring in silence at the dancing flames.

“There’s a large war brewing. There are a lot of people already fighting, already dying. Techno isn’t specifically a god of war, but a lot of humans associate war with bloodshed, and call on him by name during times like these.”

“That’s so cool!” Tommy said with a large grin, “I wish I was a god of something like that! People should call me by name!”

Wilbur shook his head, staring at Techno from across the flames separating them, a frown on his face, “You don’t want that, Tommy.”

“What? Why the hell not? It’d be cool to have people know my name!”

The god of music shook his head again, “It’s not just knowing your name, Tommy, it’s calling on it.”

“You hear all of them? Like, in your head?” Tubbo asked, suddenly understanding why the other god had been more distant than usual, “That sounds horrible!”

“I still think it’d be cool for the humans to know my name,” Tommy grumbled. 

“Gods like us,” Phil started, “We don’t get called on by name. Many pray to us for whatever they need if they pray at all, but with Techno… There are many stories about the battles he’s fought, and those stories are passed through the generations, from human to human.”

“He's going to have to go, isn’t he?” Wilbur asked, shifting his gaze from the still, silent god to Phil.

The god of death nodded, looking defeated, “The way this war is going, we’ll both have to make an appearance.”

Wilbur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. In the time that he had been with Techno, wars large enough to pull him away had only happened twice. Both had been devastating. 

“Do you have any idea when you’ll have to go? I’ll stay here with Tommy and Tubbo-” Wilbur is cut off by an outraged noise from Tommy.

“What? No way! We’re going too! You can’t keep us here while Phil and Techno go fight a war! Tubbo and I want to fight too!”

“No.” The first word Techno had spoken in hours was low and spoken with conviction. Techno’s red eyes were still blank as he lifted them to meet Tommy’s. “You and Tubbo have never fought in an actual war before, Tommy. You don’t know what it’s like.”

Techno’s words were slow and controlled, like he was struggling just to form an actual sentence and barely putting the words in the right place.

“We know how to fight! Don’t treat us like children, Technoblade!”

“You are children,” Techno growled out, “The battlefield is no place for anyone to babysit.”

“Boys,” Phil tried to placate, “Fighting like this… It’s very different. There will be people all around you and all it takes is one lucky hit from any of them to force you into respawn. Techno and I have been doing this our entire existence. If any of you were there, we would have to worry about possibly protecting you. We’re just trying to keep you safe.”

“I’m sitting out too, Tommy,” Wilbur butted in, “I don’t know how to fight like they do either. I would cause more problems if I tried to get into a war like this. We’re just not cut out for it.”

Phil nodded, sending a thankful look Wilbur’s way even as Tommy continued to stutter out protests. 

“We’ll be leaving soon. In the next day or two, if I’m correct. There’s… more dead than I’m comfortable being away from at the moment. And I know Techno’s feeling it worse than I am.”

Phil shot a look over towards the blood god and sighed, “Maybe even the morning with the way things are heading. It ultimately depends on how quickly we can get the supplies together that we’re going to need.”

As the conversation between Wilbur and Phil continued, the three older gods missed the look that the teens shot each other full of determination and mischievous intent.

Even if the older, more experienced gods tried to keep them basically under house arrest while a war was waging around them, there wasn’t much that could contain two literal gods of chaos. 

Tommy and Tubbo would end up on that battlefield one way or another. If there was one thing they were sure about, it was that nothing could keep them away.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated because that's all I get out of writing these lol. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed and I'm so thankful that everyone has been giving this series so much love! Y'all are wonderful and don't ever believe otherwise! Stay safe, everyone <3


End file.
